


Loki - Goatki

by Tirnelkai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnelkai/pseuds/Tirnelkai
Summary: You've come to learn that Earth, your new home, is an interesting world, full of wonders not offered in other parts of the universe. But what makes it even more interesting is exploring it with your best friend, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief, Loki. Today you learn about the concept of zoos. Eager to explore, you head off and even manage to drag your pal along with you.





	Loki - Goatki

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I've had saved for a while now. A ridiculous idea I had based on a concept for a series. I thought it might be fun to explore a character that had as little knowledge about earthly concepts as the Asgardian brothers. 
> 
> Hope to make a part two someday.

"Unbelievable!” Tony exclaimed entering the kitchen, followed by the God of Mischief who had snowflakes melting in his hair despite the summer heat outside.

Conversation stopped as you, Thor, and Steve looked up from your breakfasts at the kitchen table. You glanced across the table at Steve, who just shrugged and went back to his plate as Tony began shuffling things around a bit too loudly as he prepared a cup of coffee.

Loki slid into the seat next to you and plucked a strawberry from your plate.

“Hey! Get your own dish!” You tried swatting his hand but the trickster was too quick for you.

“Why do that when I can simply take from you?” he purred in response, taking another berry.

“Careful, brother,” Thor warned. “You know how Y/N likes her strawberries. I wouldn’t be surprised to find that butter knife in your hand.”

You rolled your eyes at the blonde Asgardian and stuffed a berry in your mouth.

Loki smirked. “Please, she likes me too much to stab me.”

“I don’t know,” said Steve. “She really likes strawberries, too. I’ve seen her hit Thor for less.”

“I’m debating if it’s worth the effort this early in the morning,” you said with a huff but you both knew Loki was right. Stabbing your best friend wasn’t on the agenda for today no matter how exasperating he got. Loki simply grinned in response before licking the juice from his lips. Watching, you wondered if they still tasted like strawberries. Shit, you were staring.

“Everything alright, Tony?” you questioned, turning away from the handsome Asgardian before he could notice while also trying to get your mind off of Loki’s lips. Your face was beginning to burn a bit.

“Oh just peachy,” the man grumbled, “but things would sure be a whole lot better if people weren’t trying to turn this facility into a zoo.”

“Zoo?” you asked, the word completely foreign to you. Only a few months had passed since your arrival on earth and you were still learning about new words and things you haven’t encountered before.

“Yes, a zoo,” he grumbled, turning around to face the table with his freshly made coffee. You raised an eyebrow quizzically, noticing the large splatters of what appeared to be paint or some sort of dye all over his shirt. There were specks on Tony’s face and in his hair as well.

“Nat and Clint are having one of their stupid, compound-wide training sessions again and so the entire place is their damn playground. Meaning I walked into the middle of it all.” Ah, you hid a smile behind your own cup of coffee. That would explain the paint on his shirt. “Peter and Bruce were working on some modifications to the kid’s web slingers but managed to cover the entire lab in web instead. So don’t go down there unless you want to be immobilized for a few hours. And to top it all off, the Prince of Darkness decided to conjure up a snowstorm in the training room! And it’s only nine o’clock!” Tony finally stopped, catching his breath after the rant.

“Seems like you’re having a rough morning, Stark,” Thor commented with a mouthful of food.

“Gee, ya think?”

Loki scowled. “I told you I am handling the snow, Stark.”

“As if I believe anything you say.”

You felt bad for the guy. You really did. But his response didn’t answer your question. “So, erm, what’s a zoo? And how does it relate to your bad morning?”

“That was going to be my question as well,” mumbled Thor, still stuffing himself with breakfast.

Tony regarded the two of you suspiciously over his mug. You shot him an innocent grin. There were a couple of instances where you messed with the guy, convincing him of things on earth that you claimed to had never seen before in space. Sometimes Tony acted so smug about earth things or technology that you just played dumb on occasion and got him to do or buy things that you were perfectly capable of getting on your own. There were also a few incidents that involved the Asgardian brothers as they too were growing accustomed to the planet… Long story short, the man had a reason to be suspicious.

Steve cut in before Tony could reply. “A zoo is like a large park where exotic animals are kept so that people can go and watch them.”

Thor smacked his fist on the table. “That sounds awful. How do they get away with such things?”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s not all bad.” Steve waved his hands in front of him to calm down the Asgardian. “They’re well taken care of and sometimes it’s the best way to care for endangered species.”

“You don’t have zoos on Asgard?” Tony questioned.

“No, of course not. Besides, I’d pity the poor fool who thinks he could cage a bilgesnipe.”

Loki nodded in agreement with his brother.

“Fair point. What about you, my intergalactic assassin friend? Never saw a zoo in space?”

“If I had I wouldn’t have asked. Though…” you pursed your lips in thought for a second. “The man I used to serve did have a collection of exotic creatures gathered from across the universe. I never got to see it myself but I heard he gave private tours to clients who failed to make their payments on time if you catch my drift. I…” Realization dawned on you. “Oh gods, they don’t feed people to the animals, do they?” Even Thor looked mortified at the thought.

“Suddenly these Midgardian creations seem a lot more interesting,” the raven-haired prince smirked, leaning back in his chair.

Tony stood laughing over his cup while Steve calmed you down and explained a little bit more about how zoos work, managing to convince you and Thor they were not as bad as you originally thought.

You sat back in your chair and pondered. “You know, zoos actually sound like fun. I wouldn’t mind adding that to my list of earth things to experience.”

Thor jumped out of his chair and smiled while extending his hand to you. “Then, my friend, you shall see one. Let us go to the zoo!”

“What, right now?” You laughed and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull you up.

“Of course! Stark, where might we find the closest one?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “About two hours away by car. Which neither of you has a license to drive.”

“Oh, yeah,” Thor muttered as both his and your excitement simmered. The disappointment must have been evident on your faces.

Steve chuckled a bit. “Don’t worry guys, I’ll take you to the zoo. We can go now if you like.”

“You would really take us, Steve?”

“Sure. I don’t have any plans for the day and I haven’t been to one in ages.”

“Alright!” both you and Thor exclaimed, exchanging a high five.

Loki snorted in amusement. “The two of you are acting like children. This silly zoo can’t be all that interesting.”

“Why don’t you come with us and find out?” offered Thor.

“And why would I wish to do something like that?”

“Because it’ll be fun! Come on, Loki!” you begged your friend.

“No thanks. I’ll pass. I have better things to do than gawk at earth creatures all day.”

Your face fell and you felt less excited about going. “Buzzkill.”

You really thought Loki would go as it was rare you two did anything without the other. Given the amount of time you spent together, it seemed inevitable that you should fall head over heels for the handsome Asgardian, which was part of the reason you wanted him to come. Although most outings were out of raven-haired man’s element, you usually managed to convince him to join you on excursions to learn more about earth customs, even if he did complain the entire time. That was honestly part of the reason you wanted to explore this planet as it gave you an excuse to spend more time with the God of Mischief.

Loki’s heart fluttered at seeing your disappointment. Behind you, Thor gave his brother a knowing look and started making gestures with his face while mouthing something you couldn’t hear. Loki shot the blonde a look, trying to get him to stop before you or the others could notice.

Thor beamed as he saw his brother’s face give in behind you. “It’s alright, Y/N.” Thor placed his hand on your shoulder. “It would seem Loki is far too busy for us anyway. We shall enjoy marveling at the wonderous earth creatures without him.”

You turned back to the others. “Right. Shall we get going?” you asked with less enthusiasm than before.

Loki sighed dramatically. “Alright, I’ll go to this zoo with you.”

“Really?” You turned back to him grinning, the excitement you felt earlier returning.

“Yes, but only because it seems like you won’t have fun without me.” Truthfully he would have said yes to just about anything you’d ask of him. The beautiful assassin that had crashed into his life just a few short months ago meant more to him than anything else in the nine realms. But with the other Avengers present, he wasn’t about to let that be known in front of them. He couldn’t let them think he was going soft. Nor was he sure he was ever going to let you know, either.

You rolled your eyes but was ecstatic he changed his mind. “So glad you could clear your busy schedule for us peasants.” You grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the hall. Loki rolled his eyes dramatically but let himself be pulled along. “Come on guys! Let’s go to the zoo!”

“Hey, wait a minute!” Tony called after you. “Snowflake isn’t going anywhere until he cleans up that blizzard!”

*****

You practically bolted through the gates of the zoo, dragging the dark-haired Asgardian behind you. You were giddy with an eagerness that had only begun making an appearance since joining the Avengers. Your past experiences never gave you many opportunities to have fun, especially not with people that could be considered friends.

“You’re going to pull my arm off, Y/N,” Loki complained, trying to keep a stern expression despite his amusement at his friend’s behavior. “What’s the rush? We’re here, aren’t we?”

“Sorry,” you laughed, letting go of him. “I’m just really excited to explore more earth things with you. It means a lot that you came.” An odd look passed on Loki’s face. “And the others too, of course!” You blurted out, smiling nervously. “I’m grateful they’re taking the time to teach me about such basic concepts.” Smooth. Revealing your true feelings for your best friend was not what you had planned for this zoo trip. Or probably ever for that matter.

Loki looked like he was about to say something before the others joined you.

“Now children, don’t go running off,” Sam teased. He decided to join your trip to the zoo, as did Natasha, who seemed to come out victorious in her game with Clint.

“Ok, gang, some rules before we get started. Everyone team up with a buddy in case you get separated,” Nat joined in with Sam’s teasing. “And no petting or freeing any of the animals.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Please, Romanoff, we don’t need a babysitter.”

“Memories of the last trip you, Y/N, and Thor took to the mall by yourselves speak differently.”

The prince scowled. “It was only a small matter. Nothing we couldn’t take care of on our own.”

You laughed and grabbed his hand again, pulling the Asgardian along more gently this time. His expression softened as he followed. He was looking forward to this more than he let on.

Steve began reading the layout of the park, trying to ensure the group saw everything today. “First thing we’ll pass is the petting zoo, which we can probably just skip and head straight for the elephants.”

You and Thor stopped dead in your tracks. “Petting zoo? Is that what I think it is? But what about what Nat said about not touching the animals?”

“Well, uh, there are some things people are allowed touch and interact with,” Steve replied.

“Why did you people not tell us that sooner?” Thor boomed, already moving beyond the group.

Sam jumped in. “Guys, it’s not what you think it is. They’re typically just goats and sheep and stuff!”

But it was too late. You and Thor were already running ahead.

Loki let out an exasperated sigh. “Children indeed.” Truthfully, however, he was enjoying your eagerness. It was adorable to see you get excited over things that seemed so trivial. The most simple of earthly concepts or gadgets brought you such immense joy to learn about. Ugh, what was wrong with him? Adorable was not a regular part of his vocabulary.

At the petting zoo, you and Thor picked up some treats and wandered into the small enclosure as excited as children. The others watched from the railing. Thor waved at Loki, seeing that his brother hadn’t joined the two of you in the enclosure. “Loki, come feed the goats with us!”

Loki’s face contorted in disgust. “Please, such creatures should be reserved only as a source of sustenance. I will not go near them.” Besides, he would have much more fun watching you marvel over the beasts anyway.

“Hey, watch what you say, there are children present,” Nat warned him as a little girl asked her mother what Loki meant by sustenance.

“What? I only spoke the truth. Alright, alright,” he huffed, seeing the redhead's death glare.

Back in the enclosure, you were having the time of your life. You fed a lamb a few of the treats and were now stroking its head. “So soft,” you whispered, amazed. “It’s like a walking cloud.”

“Hey, Y/N!” Sam called out. “Did you know people shear the wool off them to make clothing?”

“What? Oh no,” you cried, hugging the bleating lamb closer to you. “What a terrible thing to do.”

“It’s alright,” Steve chuckled, but seeing your distress added, “it’s beneficial for the sheep too.”

You let the lamb go, although you weren’t entirely convinced by Steve’s words.

“Some assassin,” Loki muttered, though he too laughed quietly. Meanwhile, Thor was having poor luck at feeding the animals. He was incredibly eager but that, coupled with his towering form, kept scaring the animals off. The poor man was growing disheartened.

“Just be a little bit calmer,” you explained, guiding him towards a small brown goat.

Leaning down and slowly putting his arm towards the goat, he finally managed to feed one of the animals with your help. He beamed as he stroked it.

“Such as small little thing, aren’t you?” Thor mused as he reached for another treat. However, as he went to feed it another much larger black-haired goat butted the smaller one out of the way, snatching the treat. “Hey, that wasn’t for you!”

“Baa,” the bigger goat bleated in response as it sniffed Thor for more treats.

“I don’t think so,” Thor said, pushing the goat’s snout away. It instead turned to you, snatching the bag of treats out of your hand.

“You are naughty, aren’t you?” you laughed as it quickly gobbled the treats and sniffed you for more before standing on its hind legs, placing its front ones on your stomach.

“Oof,” you grunted. The creature’s eyes shone with mischief as it let out a soft “baa.”

“Hey Loki!” Thor called to his brother. “You know who this goat reminds me of?”

“Brother,” the dark-haired Asgardian warned.

“He’s as clever and pushy as you are!”

Loki scowled. “Don’t you dare compare me to that animal.”

The goat licked your face, causing Thor to smirk. “Looks like you’ve got competition, brother.”

If looks could kill, Thor would have dropped dead from Loki’s glare.

Not paying much mind to the exchange, you scratched the goat behind the horns and laughed. “Thor’s right. He does remind me of Loki, don’t you, Troublemaker? All hail Goatki, goat prince of Asgard!”

“You’re hilarious,” Loki growled, slightly less amused than before.

The others joined your laughter as you continued to pet your new friend behind the ears.

“Y/N,” Thor chuckled as several more goats gathered around. “It seems a few more want your attention.”

Thor was right. Before you knew it, you were surrounded in a circle by fifteen to twenty goats. The ones closest were pulling at your clothes, a few nipped at your fingers. Goatki had his face in your hair. “Hey, stop that. Come on guys, I’m all out of food.” You couldn’t move past them and the goats were adamant on keeping you in one spot.

“We have the goat whisperer among us. Who knew?” Nat joked as she pulled out her phone to capture the ridiculous scene that was playing out.

“Thor? Thor help me,” you called over the sound of the goats who were now crying out, looking for food.

“Baa. Baa.”

The blonde stood behind the ring of goats, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, the others began to laugh from their spots at the fence. “Guys? What do I do? Loki?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Loki breathed between laughs, “but why don’t you get your new friend Goatki to help you?” He too had pulled out his phone. “Besides, I do not wish for my clothes to smell like a barnyard.”

“It’s alright, Y/N,” Sam wheezed. “Just stay calm.”

“Guys, this isn’t funny. I- Oww!” you cried as one of them managed to pull some hair, tugging your head downward.

Thankfully, Thor soon came to your rescue, luring the animals away with another bag of food. The goats quickly dispersed and you climbed out of the petting zoo. Your hair was a mess and parts of your shirt were missing where the goats had pulled on it but at least your pants were left intact.

The others were still struggling to catch their breaths, but Steve managed to ask if you were alright, before noticing where parts of your shirt were missing and turning red.

“I’m fine, just a bit disheveled.”

“It seems you’ve had a wardrobe malfunction,” Loki teased while taking off his hoodie and handing it to you. His eyes lingered before you managed to zip it up.

Smacking Loki on the chest, you grumbled. “You’re a terrible friend.”

Loki hummed. “And yet you enjoy my company,” he said as he picked a few strands of hay out of your hair. “Besides, if I had saved you I wouldn’t be the proud owner of this photo.” Pulling out his phone Loki flashed his new lock screen. It was you, of course, surrounded by the goats with Goatki’s snout in your face as he sniffed out more food.

“You’re deleting that.”

A wicked grin spread across your friend’s face. “Never. In fact, I believe I shall frame and cherish it forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ridiculous little story. It was just a silly idea I had one day. One day I'll get the second part up but if you liked this check out my ongoing Loki-Reader series.


End file.
